


Perfect Disguise

by Mrs_Nikiforov



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Rape, Romance, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nikiforov/pseuds/Mrs_Nikiforov
Summary: Yahiro Kae always thought that teaming up with the school's bully Momoi would've been a fun ride...until they targeted the wrong person: Midorima Shintarou - a shy, reclusive boy with many worries. Or so she thought.





	1. A Virgin?

It was a understatement for a Friday of July to be even hot when the whole classroom was like a sauna that not even the teacher could stand. They kept wiping their brow and I was on my last nerve on it as I eyed their stained sleeve and soaked forehead.

"Urgh, that's just disgusting!" Momoi muttered, assessing her manicured nails.  
I scoffed and covered my mouth in surprise. She wasn't far off.  
"And to think he's married....I feel so sorry for his wife. What a fat sweat patch of a man."  
The whole class erupted into laughter; people slamming the table and others completely red.

most people gave her credit for. Oscar actors would sigh in failure against her and the agencies willing to scout her could only agree to her matching beauty. But, that cunning look plastered on her face only made my more nervous for myself thank Shintaro. I knew too well what would happen next.

Our teacher frustratingly stroked over his disgusting forehead - making me cringe - and shouted at the top of his lungs at Shintaro, who was completely shocked to say anything.

"Shintaro Midorima how dare you disrupt my lesson! I'm ashamed that one of my most intelligent students has insulted me. Go stand outside your disgust me!" Everyone was jaw dropped, momoi gave me a smug look while punching her hand into the other, and me?

Well I took a deep sigh. This was going to be a long day, though little did I know _how_ the world long would meet a new meaning in that day.

"B-but Sensei, I swear it wasn't me-"  
"I don't care what you have to say, just get out!"  
SLAM!  
The door shut violently behind Shintaro and our teacher shook his head disappointingly before returning to the lesson. It was as if nothing happened. I looked around, anxious. Even the class withdrew back to short whispers and glances.

I didn't know Shintaro well, but it didn't take long to see he wasn't considered much here. And thinking now I've never even looked at him, only when he first started the basketball team and was called a prodigy. After that was over people realised he was quiet, reserved, alert. Just the sort that you could trap in a snare for people like momoi. I sighed deeply and looked downwards resting my head on my arm.

People like me....

\------  
"Oh look at you!! All dressed up and pretty! It would be a big shame if someone was to, complicate things...like ruin your hair."  
Giggles. Darkness. Pain.

I want to go away, go home.

"Hey you listening brat?" My hair! It-it hurts so much! What did I do to deserve this?! **_WHY ME?!_**  
\-------  
When the bell rang I was brought back to reality and walked quietly out the classroom. I felt sorry for Shintaro now. It was my fault and I felt rotten inside for it, though I'd done so much things it wouldn't matter if I cared now, not if momoi could help it.

She ran up behind and linked arms with me and before I knew it she was dragging me towards the lunch hall.  
"Nooo! Wait! Slow down I need to say something!" She skidded, and turned around, a look of confusion on her face.  
"What is it?"  
I scratched the back of my neck nervously and closed my eyes before saying:  
"I just wanna go and make sure Shintaro is okay, he looked like a mess when he left the  
classroom and the fact that it's me who did that...it keeps my brain all crazed up, ya know?"

Momoi raised an eyebrow, surprised at my words and I took a deep breathe of hesitation. I shouldn't of said that. I really shouldn't of. Stupid me why couldn't I shut my mouth?!

"Watch this," She said and stroked a hand over my shoulder as she walked away. "And you'll see why you shouldn't be like that." 4 clueless steps was all it took for her to walk into a tall, green-haired guy, causing her to fall onto the floor and scream accusingly. "Hey you, look where you're going! You've already caused enough trouble," Shintaro turned around with that same shocked face. _Shit._ I knew what she was doing, it was like an actress with a perfect script and she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Hello?!...oh gosh I've hurt me knee, how dare you do this and not do anything, you're not even apologising. What a worthless asshole!" She shot up from the ground and pulled his collar towards her with an evil glare as she then threw him towards the lockers with unexpected strength. He took a deep gasp of pain this before hitting the floor like a doll.

But I-I couldn't do anything. All I could do was stand there helplessly as I watched momoi walk towards Shintaro, an entertained crowd surrounding her as she spitefully spat on the ground next to him. He closed his eyes in disgust. Then, she leaned towards him and screamed, "You piece of crap, do you know how much that hurt? I know why you did that...because, because you wanted to have me." Gasps erupted everywhere, I forgot to even breathe. She was going down a bad road.

"W-what do you mean?" Shintaro replied in a panic, looking fearfully up at her. That's when momoi looked and walked towards me, grabbing my sleeve with her manicured nails to draw me into the centre. Now it was my turn in the play to act my part, as a double act.

I lifted her sleeve up. Silence followed as momoi wiped an _actual_ tear and then burst into tears. Her wrist was completely covered in blue and black bruises like a new skin. Wait a second how the hell did that happen? Whispers took a ride around the crowd now.

She winked at me from her sleeve, I looked angrily towards Shintaro. "She told me how you had her against the wall yesterday, Shintaro. How you wanted to force her into ..." I cringed in disgust "Being...with you, but she was too afraid to deal with it herself. She-" my voice surprisingly broke in anger. "YOU WANTED TO MAKE HER SLEEP WITH YOU! ALL BECAUSE YOU'RE A-" I lifted my hand and SMACK. His glasses flew off.  "DESPERATE" SMACK **"VIRGIN!!!"**

The sound of the final smack and shout echoed across the school, I looked down, frustrated. 'I can't believe I did that', I thought. 'I actually believed that was momoi and - and.' I glimpsed at his face. It was red with hand marks everywhere and he shuffled closer to the lockers trying to hide it. I clenched a fist. 'Are you happy now, momoi?' That's when I turned around and the crowd had dispersed with the word 'vrigin' still lingering in their voices. momoi had disappeared, along with her injury, and the headmaster had taken her place.

 _Shit_. Now I knew what had happened. I'd been betrayed. I bent my head down and held in the tears. She's stabbed me in the back, rendered me for useless.

And now it was my turn to pay for my mistakes.


	2. No More Mr Nice Guy

"And to think you both were one of my best students attending, with outstanding awards in many subjects and what do I get for that?" The headmaster sighed deeply as he paced across his office, me and Shintaro sat in the uncomfortable chairs sat in front of his mahogany desk, awards covering the shelves behind him.

The simple designed clock on the wall ticked and we were silent as we awaited our verdict.

After he came along momoi had apparently fainted from shock and was taken to the nurse room. Then me and Shintaro were taken here to an extremely pissed off head.

"And to think that you both were violent as well? I-I don't even know how to punish you. Not at all."   
"Nanodayo." I looked towards Shintaro who spoke and feebly turned the other way, while lifting his glasses with no eye contact. Of course he wouldn't look at me, I'm the one who attacked him. Not momoi. Not anyone else. I was like a puppet on strings for her to meddle with, and now I'd pay the price.

"Uhm." A cough. I was snapped out of my thoughts. "Mr Shintaro please leave the room. I need to have a talk with Miss Kae" Shintaro looked like he was brought out of his thoughts too as he nodded his head and left the room in a rush as if to get away from me.

The headmaster stared directly at me, locking the door. Well, not at my face. No, he was. Oh gosh. His filthy eyes seemed like he was mentally undressing me as he stalked closer, leaning towards my chair with his face even too close for comfort. I took a gulp and turned my head away.

"Oh, Yahiro, Yahrio, Yahiro. Just what shall I do with you? You see Miss Kae, you were my favorite, and I know you didn't want to do this. somebody made you." He drew closer and smelled my locks of hair, then he looked down on the hand that was on my leg. I froze.  
"Why don't you...tell me?" I squeezed my eyes shut even more and moved away, but he just came closer, his fingers slowly folding around the ends of my skirt. My heart beat tripled.

How did I get here? Why was I doing nothing in defeat? He lifted my skirt little by little and my face reddened.

No. I wasn't cheap, I wouldn't take this. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He looked at me flustered with shock as I leaped up and ran towards the door, trying to unlock it as I burst into tears. I wasn't a play thing this wasn't me! How could he do that like some-some predator?  
The headmaster desperately said "Wait, don't go!"  
I weakly unlocked the door with gasps of air and completely opened it as I ran down the corridor and kept on running, and running, and running. I didn't care where I went, I still felt the lingering touches of that man and I wanted it gone.

Gone.

Thud. I ran into something and hit the ground, wincing in pain as my back hit the dusty floor.  
"Hey, you! Why are you here?" Looking up I saw a tall figure who had an annoyed voice.

"I'-I'm so sorry I was in a hurry an-" I saw sunlight from the high Windows land on the speaker's pure green hair.

Wait. Green hair? Crap.

Shintaro looked down upon me with a blank expression that made my stomach churn. This wasn't the same guy who nearly cried from a smack, the one who was victim to a trap. He wasn't like me now. No. Now, he seemed deadly. 'Run away! It's not safe!' My thoughts screamed but I couldn't move with his steady glare securing me.

"Oh, it's just you." A grin.  
I shuffled backwards away. "I'm-I'm sorry, Shintaro. I'm sorry for everything!" I shut my eyes and bent my head down in panic. This was the least I could do for being so horrible to someone who didn't deserve it...

"Here, take my hand" I opened an eye to see a taped hand in front of me. I took it and slowly stood up. I felt relief rush over, he had forgiven me and maybe now I could repent for my mistakes.

"Where are we? I didn't realize until now where I was. The dusty and dark hallways where nobody was, the place looked shabby and disastrous compared to the other parts of the school. I was in...

"Yes, the abandoned building." Said Shintaro. Did I really run that far? Then, everything changed. Shintaro turned towards me with a sly grin and the atmosphere changed from calm to sinister.

Suddenly, he slammed a hand onto the locker and pushed me into it, his intimidating height towering over me. "Wait! I thought you forgave me!" He chuckled, leaned in towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. I didn't say anything." I squirmed and moved about, trying to escape, but he grabbed my wrist and lifted it above my head. His whole face dropped. "Now, there's no more Mr nice guy"


End file.
